board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XVIII
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XVIII is a Save My contest run by Leonhart4. It is the eighteenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules - You personally (No bots/scripts/lending of accounts) can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Ambiguous (i.e. "Cid" or "Cloud") or "If X, then Y" saves will not count. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, no rallying, no post deletion/editing (unless correcting an update), no spoiler tags. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only LeonhartFour can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes an accidental lawyering you will be banned for one round for the first offense, with an increase of one round for each subsequent offense. - You will have exactly one hour after the final save is made to discover a lawyering. If one is not found in that time, the result will stand, even if a lawyering exists. - Community Rule is in effect. Deliberate rules violations will result in bans. The Results 1. Vivi Ornitier 2. Locke Cole 3. Doomtrain 4. Lightning 5. Cecil Harvey 6. Yuna 7. Faris Scherwiz 8. Squall Leonhart 9. Kuja 10. Garland 11. Yuffie Kisaragi 12. Edea Lee 13. Freya Crescent 14. Ramza Beoulve 15. Delita Hyral 16. Rikku 17. Quina Quen 18. Zidane Tribal 19. Vincent Valentine 20. Celes Chere 21. Lumina 22. Edgar Figaro 23. Sephiroth 24. Hope Estheim 25. Seifer Almasy 26. Dr. Mog 27. Baralai 28. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 29. Elena 30. Agnes Oblige 31. Cloud Strife 32. Barret Wallace 33. Balthier 34. Galuf Halm Baldesion 35. Auron 36. Rydia of Mist 37. Zell Dincht 38. Irvine Kinneas 39. Rinoa Heartilly 40. Eiko Carol 41. Ace 42. Terra Branford 43. Jecht 44. Isaaru 45. Red Mage 46. Adelle 47. Mephilia Venus 48. Aerith Gainsborough 49. Seymour Guado 50. Laguna Loire 51. Rufus Shinra 52. Lester DeRosso 53. Gaius van Baelsar 54. Zack Fair 55. Gilgamesh 56. Red XIII 57. Lulu 58. Oerba Dia Vanille 59. Golbez 60. Oerba Yun Fang 61. Ringabel 62. Ultros 63. Mog 64. Tidus 65. Setzer Gabbiani 66. Sazh Katzroy 67. Gau 68. Fran 69. Y’shtola 70. Quistis Trepe 71. Kain Highwind 72. Firion 73. Tifa Lockhart 74. Ashelia “Ashe” B’Nargin Dalmasca 75. Agrias Oaks 76. Tyro 77. Benjamin 78. Sabin Figaro 79. Reno 80. Edge 81. Shadow 82. Cid Highwind 83. Cidolfas Orlandu 84. Dona 85. Noctis Lucis Caelum 86. Alexander 87. Bartz Klauser 88. Cid Pollendina 89. Wakka 90. Basch fon Ronsenburg 91. Kefka Palazzo 92. Anima 93. Adelbert Steiner 94. Headmaster Cid Kramer 95. Kimahri Ronso 96. Beatrix 97. Kadaj 98. Interceptor 99. Gippal 100. Cloud of Darkness Category:Save My